


Domestic Dangers

by SailorSol



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lothor goes to the mall with his nieces. He should have known to skip the pet store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Dangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts).



> Written for Power Rangers' 19th birthday for the following prompt from [rthstewart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart) (and her son):
> 
>  
> 
> _Lothor goes to the mall with his nieces._
> 
> _"You didn't expect them to get smaller, did you?"_
> 
>   _Why boa constrictors and guinea pigs don't mix, even when sensei masters._
> 
>  
> 
> Apparently I'm in a posting mood today...

“Uncle, wait!” Marah wailed as Lothor led his nieces out of the store. People scurried left and right, one person diving into the fountain to avoid them. “We can’t just leave him there!”

“Ew!” Kapri complained. “Of course we can! I have one word for you, Marah-- _gross!_ Scales are _so_ last season.”

“But he’s cute!” Marah protested. “And Uncle promised me a new pet!”

“I gave you two one hour to make up your minds, and you wasted it. We’re done now,” Lothor reminded them. Marah ran to stand in front of him, clasping her hands together in front of her as she fixed him with wide, watering eyes.

“Please, Uncle! I know the perfect use for him!”

Lothor scowled, and then sighed. He really couldn’t resist when either of the girls fixed those absurd woeful eyes on him. “Fine. Go get your pet.”

Marah squealed and dashed back to the pet store. Kapri sulked.

“You know this isn’t going to end well, Uncle.”

“You can gloat later,” Lothor told her. He was sure she was right, after all.

* * *

“Dude, where did all these snakes come from?” Dustin asked. The street was filled with a tangle of snakes in all sizes, from tiny little garden snakes to a fifteen foot long boa constrictor.

“Don’t you dare hurt my babies!” Marah shouted from where she and Kapri were standing.

“Babies?” Tori asked incredulously. “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

“I’d listen to her, if I were you,” Kapri drawled. “You don’t want to know what she did to Chooboo when he stepped on one of them.”

“None of you are allowed back in Ninja Ops before checking for snakes,” Cam snapped over the comms. “I don’t need any of Marah’s pets thinking my dad is dinner.”

“Time to make some snakeskin belts,” Shane declared, and he blasted the nearest one.

Marah shrieked, and a Scroll of Empowerment descended.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Kapri said before vanishing.

“Thanks, Shane, now we’re stuck dealing with _giant_ snakes,” Tori said sarcastically.

“You didn’t expect them to get smaller, did you?” he retorted.

“I think it’s time for our zords, guys,” Dustin declared.

“Already on their way,” Cam said.

* * *

“I told you so,” Kapri told Lothor. Marah was sobbing hysterically in the corner as Lothor massaged his temples.

“They killed them!”

“Next time you bring us to the mall, Uncle, I suggest you skip the pet store,” Kapri advised.


End file.
